Sans rancune
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Me revoilà avec une fic en deux parties ! Je vous préviens, c'est totalement taré ... n'allez pas chercher un truc avec un quelconque sérieux ou un tant soit peu d'intelligence ... Bonne lecture ! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Encore un super gros délire, PAS DE MORTS CETTE FOIS-CI PROMIS !!!

Coucou c'est mouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa encore et encore !!!

Je suis de retour avec une fic ... totalement débile, comme je les aime ! Et comme vous les aimez aussi, je suppose ...

Ce sera en deux parties ... la première est assez longue ...

Merci de me lire !

BISOUUUUUUUUUUUS !!! BISOUS À TOUUUUUUS EUH !!!

Et surtout ... bonne lecture !

Tohru

**Sans rancune ?**

¤ C'est un soir comme les autres ...

Comme les autres ...

Depuis un petit bout de temps, Watanuki est déprimé.

Il soupire, s'ennuie ...

C'est bien étrange ... ¤

Watanuki, à table : ...

Yûko : Dit quelque chose, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas entendu parler.

Watanuki : Hein ?... euh ... oui ...

Yûko : ...

Watanuki, appuyant sur un bout de viande avec ses baguettes : ...

Yûko : ...

Watanuki : ...

Yûko : C'est Dôméki ?

Watanuki, se levant, tout rouge : **RIEN À VOIR AVEC CE GROS CON DE DÔMEKI !!!**

Yûko : Ca va, ça va, rassis-toi !

Watanuki, se rasseyant : Ne me parle plus de ce salopard de Dôméki !!!

Yûko : Je suis navrée. Je ne recommencerai plus.

Watanuki : ...

Yûko : ...

Watanuki : ...

Yûko : Que t'a-t-il fait ?

Watanuki : MAIS RIEN DU TOUT !!! JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS PARLER DE LUI !!!

Yûko : Mais il a visiblement fait quelque chose pour te mettre dans cet état.

Watanuki : **JE T'AI DIT QU'IL N'AVAIT RIEN À VOIR AVEC CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!**

Yûko : Alors, c'est qui qui te rend aussi malheureux ?

Watanuki : ... c'est ...

Yûko : ...

Watanuki : ... c'est AAAAAAAAARGH !!! **DÔMEKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!**

Yûko, un grand sourire aux lèvres : Je savais bien que c'était lui !

Watanuki : Il...il...

Yûko : ...

Watanuki : ...j'veux pas qu'il soit amoureux d'Himawari...

¤ Il se lève brusquement, et se précipite dans sa chambre ...

Yûko et Mokona se regardent ... ¤

Yûko : Il ne veut pas qu'il lui pique Himawari, hein ?...

Mokona : Il veut pas que Dôméki lui gâche sa vie !

Yûko : Oui ! C'est exactement ça !

Mokona : Mais Watanuki ne peut pas vivre sans Dôméki !

Yûko : Oui, et pourtant ... Dôméki aimerait bien avoir toute l'attention de notre compagnon.

Mokona : Yûko aussi l'a vu ?

Yûko : Dôméki n'est pas amoureux de la même personne que Watanuki ...

Mokona : Mais de Watanuki lui-même ! Et Watanuki ne le sait pas !

Yûko : Watanuki amoureux d'Himawari, peut-être amoureuse de Dôméki, amoureux de Watanuki ...

Mokona : C'est une boucle sans fin !

Yûko : Oui ! Ils se courent après !

Mokona : Fêtons ça !

Yûko, trinquant : Sake !!!

Mokona : SAKE !!!

¤ Ils boient ... ¤

Yûko, un petit sourire en coin : Je me demande quelle sera la réaction de Watanuki quand Dôméki lui avouera son amour ...

Mokona : Hé hé hé !

¤ Pendant ce temps-là, Watanuki, assis en tailleur à côté de son lit, est d'une grande mélancolie ...

Il est pensif ... ¤

Watanuki, se tortillant les doigts : _... je ne veux pas qu'il soit amoureux d'elle ..._

¤ Le soir passe, et les deux ivrognes ont bien bu ... ¤

Mokona : C'était un Mokonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Yûko : Qui était sur le toiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

Mokona : Et qui buvait du sakéééééééééééééééééééé !

Yûko : Aussi bien qu'un muleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet !

Mokona : Pourquoi un mulet ?

Yûko : Je sais pas mais c'est marrant !

¤ Ils rient comme des dindes ... ¤

Yûko : Moko ?

Mokona : Koua ?

Yûko : Tu sais que Clow a oublié la carte de l'échange dans la salle aux trésors ???

Mokona : C'est vrai ?!

Yûko : Il devrait bientôt revenir pour la récupérer !

Mokona : Tu sais quand il vient ?

Yûko : Nan ! Mais bientôt !

Mokona : Tu vas lui faire sa fête ?!

Yûko : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!! IL VA PAYER POUR M'AVOIR ABANDONNEE DANS LE GROUFFRE PROFOND DU DESESPOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !!! MUA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Mokona : Y a intérêt !!! Il va payeeeeeeeeeeer !!!

Yûko : Mais pour l'instant, je peux encore faire joujou avec ma petite cacarte !

Mokona : "Cacarte" ? Attention ! Ca peut prêter à confusion !

Yûko : C'est vrai ! HO HO HO HO HOOOOOOOOO !!!

Mokona : Mokona veut voir la carte !

Yûko, se levant : Mais pas de soucis j'te l'amène !

¤ Et elle part dans sa caverne d'Ali Baba chercher cette carte ...

C'est une carte où deux personnages s'échangent un nuage dans un souffle. ¤

Yûko : Elle est belle, heiiiin ???

Mokona : Trop !!!

Yûko : C'est bizarre mais j'ai ressenti une sorte de vibration dans ma tête en la prenant ... ça doit être le trac de te la montrer !

Mokona : Mais faut pas avoir peur de Mokona ! Mokona ne mange pas les gens !

Yûko : Ouais mais il les fait voyager !

Mokona : Exactement ! Tu veux aller voir Clow pour la lui rendre ?

Yûko : Nan !!! C'est la mienne !!! Ma précieuse !!!

Mokona : Clow va pas être content si tu la gardes sur toi !

Yûko : Oh non ! S'il me voit avec ...

Mokona : Non non non ! Il faut la donner à quelqu'un d'autre !

Yûko : Tu as raison !!! Moko, ça te dit d'avoir une jolie carte ? C'est une édition limitée !

Mokona : Mokona n'en veut pas !

Yûko : MAIS EUH !!! Y A PERSONNE D'AUTRE POUR ME LA PRENDRE !!!

Mokona : Tu as oublié quelqu'un !

Yûko : Quelqu'un ?

¤ Ils se regardent longuement ... ¤

Yûko et Mokona, tournant leurs têtes vers le couloir : ... Watanukiiiiiiiii ...

¤ Dans sa chambre, Watanuki dort comme un ange ...

Alors que les deux autres s'approchent de lui comme de sales insectes rampants ...

... le sourire sournois aux lèvres ... ¤

Yûko, glissant la carte sous l'oreiller de Watanuki : Fais de beaux rêves, Watwat !

Mokona : Ron ron !

Yûko : Aaaah, qu'il est trop gnon ! J'ai envie de le croquer tout cru !

Mokona : Ne le vole pas à Dôméki !

Yûko : Oui, il faut que je lui laisse, il va être jaloux ! Et puis je ne peux pas de toute façon !

Mokona : Ah ouais ?

Yûko : Notre lien ne nous le permet pas ...

Mokona : Ah ouais !

Yûko : Et puis ... l'amour de ma vie, c'est ... c'est ...

Mokona : Il ne faut pas réveiller Watwat !

Yûko : OUIIIIIIIIIIIN !!! CLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW !!!

Mokona, poussant Yûko dehors : Tais-toi ! _Watanunu a le sommeil lourd !_

¤ En effet, le petit brun dort toujours aussi bien ...

µµµµµµ

Après une longue discussion sur Clow, Mokona et Yûko partent au lit et s'endorment comme des masses ...

µµµµµµ

Watanuki, les mains sous son oreiller, se réveille au son du réveil.

Il bâille, comme à son habitude ...

Et retire ses mains du lit ... ¤

Watanuki : Ah ... c'est bizarre, j'ai pas la gueule de bois ... d'habitude j'ai l'impression d'avoir un bourdon dans le crâne ...

¤ Il se redresse, et sort une carte du lit ...

La carte de l'échange ... ¤

Watanuki, se grattant la tête : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout sous mon lit ? Elle devrait être dans la chambre de...

¤ Il réfléchit longuement ... ¤

Watanuki : ... mais c'est pas ma chambre ...

¤ Il se lève et se précipite dans la salle de bain, laissant tomber la carte au passage ...

Il se regarde avec surprise ...  
... stupeur ...

... il commença à trembler ... ¤

Watanuki : ... ce n'est plus moi ...

¤ Il plaque ses mains sur son visage, l'étira dans tous les sens ... ¤

Watanuki : C'EST CET IMBECILE DE WATANUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

¤ En réalité, il s'agit de Yûko ...

Yûko qui, avec la carte, a fait un échange d'âme avec Watanuki ...

Son âme se trouve donc ...

... dans le corps de l'homme de ménage ! ¤

Yûko : Ce p'tit salopiaud a touché la carte de l'échange ! Et maintenant je vais devoir vivre dans ce FOUTU CORPS !!!

¤ Voilà ce qu'il en est pour Yûko.

... mais ... qu'en est-il pour Watanuki ? ¤

Watanuki ( le vrai ) : ...

¤ Cette chambre ...

... c'est celle de Yûko. ¤

Watanuki, paniqué : GYAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! YÛKO VA ME TUER !!! ELLE VA ME TUER !!! ELL...

¤ C'est bizarre, il a une voix de femme ... ¤

Watanuki : Je rêve pas, c'est la voix de Yûko ?...

¤ Il se regarde ...

... et voit un très beau corps de femme en chemise de nuit, très sexy ... ¤

Watanuki, prenant une teinte bleue : ...

¤ Il plaque ses deux mains sur sa poitrine avec horreur. ¤

Watanuki : **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!**

¤ Il se précipite dehors, s'accrochant aux murs. ¤

Watanuki : C'est pas vrai ... C'est un cauchemar ... C'est juste un cauchemar ... Il faut que je prenne une douche froide et après je serai réveillé ...

¤ Il regarde par terre.

Il voit une carte ...

Il la ramasse. ¤

Watanuki : ... "The exchange" ...

¤ Il réfléchit ... ¤

Watanuki : Y EN A COMBIEN DES TRUCS BIZARRES DANS CETTE BARAQUE !?!

¤ C'est à ce moment-là que Yûko sortit de la salle de bain, dans son uniforme scolaire, une serviette sur la tête avec un sourire narquois et pervers aux lèvres ... ¤

Watanuki, pétrifié de se voir dans cet état : ... gyah ?!...

¤ Elle lève les yeux vers lui. ¤

Yûko, le sourire carnassier : Je ne te savais pas aussi sexy, Watanuki.

Watanuki, partant en courant le plus vite possible à l'opposé de Yûko : **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!**

¤ Et il se prend le mur du fond. ¤

Yûko, réajustant ses lunettes : C'est moi qui suis censée avoir des problèmes de vue !

Watanuki, lui sautant presque dessus pour lui faire la peau : **VIOLEUSE D'INTIMITE !!! SANS GÊNE !!! SALE PERVERSE !!! VIEILLE DEGUEULASSE !!!**

Yûko : Eh, j'y suis pour rien ! C'est cette carte de l'échange qui a fait ça ! Et comme je ne passe jamais une SEULE journée sans bain, je ne peux pas avoir la conscience tranquille si je n'en prend pas !

Watanuki : Mais...mais...ça ne te gêne pas de...d'avoir...un corps de...d'homme ?...

Yûko : Oh ! Des corps d'hommes nus j'en ai pas vu qu'un peu ! C'est pas le tien qui va me gêner ! HO HO HO HO HOOOO !!!

Watanuki : _... herk ... j'ai une sale gueule là ..._

Yûko : Et dire que je me parle à moi-même, j'ai jamais fait cette expérience de ma vie ! C'est amusant ! Allez, Watanunu, sers-moi une petite bière !

Watanuki : NE CHANGE PAS DE SUJET !!! **ET T'AS PAS INTERÊT À ALLER AU LYCEE BOURREE !!!**

Yûko : C'est vrai ! Le lycée ! J'avais oublié ça ! Oh, mes années lycées, mes plus belles années ... c'était il y a si longtemps ...

Watanuki : Au moins soixante ans ...

Yûko : Vingt ans, goujat !!!

Watanuki : Si peu que ça ?!

Yûko : Est-ce que j'ai l'air vieille !?!

¤ Watanuki essaya de retrouver son calme ... ¤

Watanuki : En tout cas, personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tout doit se passer **comme d'habitude** !

Yûko, le sourire narquois : Ouiiii, ouiiii, d'accoooord ...

Watanuki : Je n'aime pas cette voix ...

Yûko : Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai une gentille petite élève !

Watanuki : De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je te fasse confiance ...

Yûko : Je sens que je vais m'éclater avec Dôméki ...

Watanuki : GYAH !!! Tu n'y penses pas !!! Evite-le !!! Plus tu seras loin de lui, mieux je me porterais !!!

Yûko : Je serai gentille, mignonne !

Watanuki : Et tu seras sympa avec Himawari !!! Parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle te voie à travers moi !!! Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je suis un ivrogne totalement pervers et corrompu ... ¤snif snif¤

Yûko : Comment ça ?! Et toi, avorton, tu as intérêt à me faire le ménage et il faudra que ce soit NICKEL !!!

Watanuki : Dans ce corps LÀ !?!

Yûko : Tu crois qu'elles faisaient comment les servantes aux Moyen-Âge !?! Et les femmes de ménages !?! Et ta maman, elle faisait comment !?!

Watanuki : MAIS JE SUIS PAS HABITUE À MA NATURE DE FEMME !!! JE PREFÈRE ME MAÎTRISER AVANT !!!

Yûko : Je ne supporte pas la crasse !!!

Watanuki : **D'ACCORD, JE FERAI LE MENAGE !!!**

Yûko, retrouvant le sourire : Aaaaah, ça sonne déjà mieux ...

Watanuki : Bon, j'en ai RAS-LE-BOL, je vais me laver !!!

¤ Et il file dans la salle de bain ... ¤

Watanuki, derrière la porte : **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!**

¤ Il ressort vite fait, se plaquant contre la porte, la respiration saccadée. ¤

Watanuki : ... non ... je n'en ai pas la force ...

Yûko : Lave-moi !

Watanuki : NAN !!! J'VEUX PAS Y ALLER !!!

Yûko, tentant de le pousser dans la salle de bain : Vas me laver !!!

Watanuki, à la limite de pleurer : NAAAAAAAAAN !!!

Yûko : Je veux être propre et briller comme le soleil !!!

Watanuki : BRILLER COMME LE SOLEIL, AVEC TA SALE GUEULE, J'Y CROIS PAS DU TOUT !!!

¤ Elle l'attrappe par le kimono ... ¤

Yûko, le lançant dans la salle de bain : **VA** ME **LAVER** !!!

¤ Il attérit sur le carrelage, à plat ventre ... ¤

Watanuki, se tenant le ventre et la poitrine : **'TAIN CA FAIT MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL !!!**

Yûko : Aaaaaah, ça fait du bien d'avoir un corps d'homme ! Je me sens d'une force surhumaine !

Watanuki, se relevant : Mais ça fait super mal !!!

Yûko, refermant la porte : Allez, bonne douche, Watanunu !

Watanuki, tendant le bras vers elle : NAAAAAAAAAN !!! ATTEND !!!

¤ Et il se retrouve enfermé dans la salle de bain ...

Il se précipite vers la porte, tente de l'ouvrir ...

Elle est fermée à clé.

Il essaye tout, fonce dedans, la force, ...

Mais son corps lui fait mal. ¤

Watanuki : Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça arrive ?... aaaah, j'ai mal au ventre ...

Yûko, derrière la porte : Je ne l'ouvrirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas lavée !

Watanuki : ESPÈCE DE VIEILLE PEAU !!!

Yûko : Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire, j'ai mes règles !

Watanuki : ...

¤ La femme chat, la petit fée de la pluie et la zashiki-warashi discutent devant la grande maison ...

Elles entendirent une femme hurler ... ¤

Watanuki : **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!**

Zashiki-warashi, inquiète : Mademoiselle Yûko !

Femme-chat : Je me demande ce qu'il lui prend ...

Fée : Elle va enfin mettre son abruti de serviteur en pièce, bien fait pour lui !

Zashiki-warashi : Oh non, Watanuki-kun !

Fée, partant : Ne t'occupe pas de lui, partons !

Femme-chat, la suivant : C'est clair ! Allons-y !

Zashiki-warashi, faisant de même en regardant la maison : ...

¤ Yûko, dans la cuisine, tentait de préparer un bentô ...

Tant bien que mal. ¤

Mokona, lui sautant dessus : Yûkooooo !

Yûko : Tu m'as reconnue ?

Mokona : L'aura de Yûko est unique !

Yûko : C'est au moins ça !

Mokona, regardant la nourriture : Beurk ! C'est quoi ?

Yûko : Des oignons frits ... ils ne sont pas bien ?

¤ Juste un peu carbonisés et méconnaissables ... ¤

Mokona : Où est Watanuki ?

Yûko : Tu insinues que je ne sais pas faire la cuisine ?!

Mokona : Yûko a engagé quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire parce que elle ne peut pas le faire elle-même !

Yûko, étirant les joues de Mokona : Espèce de...

¤ Watanuki, traumatisé, bleu, tremblant dans son kimono, entre dans la cuisine avec appréhension ... ¤

Watanuki : ... _**Yûûûûûûûkoooooo**_ ...

Yûko, se retournant : Ah ! Watanuki ! Te voilà !

Watanuki : ...je...je...

¤ Il se jette sur elle ... ¤

Watanuki, prêt à s'évanouir : JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!

Yûko : Mais non, je te remercie, je suis magnifique ! Tu n'as pas oublié la serviette hygiénique ?

Watanuki : **OUI JE L'AI MISE !!!**

Yûko : Et n'oublie pas de t'assoir pour pisser, d'accord ?

Watanuki : Et toi t'as intérêt à viser juste !!!

Yûko : ... j'avais oublié ce détail ...

¤ Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur quelque chose de ... bizarre. ¤

Watanuki : ... c'est quoi, ça ?

Yûko : DES OIGNONS FRITS !!! Préparés par mes soins !!!

Watanuki : C'est une horreur !!!

Yûko : **JE SAIS MOKONA M'A FAIT LA REMARQUE !!!**

Watanuki : Je vais préparer les bentôs sinon ça va être une catastrophe ! Contente toi de t'entraîner à pisser, et vise bien !!!

Yûko, partant aux toilettes avec le sourire : Je vais faire de mon mieux !

Watanuki, la regardant partir : _... elle fait peuuuuuuuuur ... mais je n'ai pas le choix, je suis obligé lui faire confiance ..._

¤ Il regarde les oignons censés être frits ... ¤

Watanuki : ... elle veut compromettre mes qualités de cuisinier ou quoi ?!

¤ Il commence à faire le bentô avec acharnement ... ¤

Watanuki, les larmes aux yeux : _... quand je pense que je l'ai vue................ J'AI PERDU TOUTE DIGNITE !!!_

¤ Pauvre Watanuki ...

... une demi-heure plus tard ... ¤

Watanuki : Voilà, c'est fini !... Je demande ce que fabrique Yûko ...

Yûko, revenant avec enthousiasme : J'ai réussi ! J'ai eu du mal y en a partout mais j'ai réussi !

Watanuki : Ah, c'est bien ................... Comment ça y en a partout ?!

¤ Il se précipite dans les toilettes ... ¤

Watanuki, plaquant ses mains sur son visage : C'EST UNE INONDATIOOOOOOOOOON TU VEUX DIRE !!!

Yûko : C'est pratique de pouvoir pisser même quand on n'a pas envie ! Les hommes ont une sacrée réserve d'urine !

Watanuki, rougissant : **LA FERME !!!**

¤ Et c'est dans les hurlements et les mauvaises surprises que se passa cette première heure de la matinée ... ¤

Yûko, le cartable scolaire à la main, un sourire hypocrite au visage : N'oublie pas de bien faire le ménage !

Watanuki, armé du même sourire : N'oublie pas d'être douce avec Himawari-chan et de faire mordre la poussière à ce gros con de Dôméki !

Yûko : Compte sur moi !

Watanuki, avec un sourire de diable : Passe une bonne journée, dans mon monde joyeux !

Yûko : Très drôle ... si je vois un seul grain de poussière à mon retour, je te transforme en renarde en tube ...

Watanuki : Que...

¤ Mugetsu, à côté de lui, le regarde avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoir ... ¤

Watanuki, bleu : _Oh non, pas ça ..._

Yûko, partant en faisant de grands signes de mains joyeux comme Watanuki sait si bien faire : À ce soir !

Watanuki : Ouais, à ce soir !

¤ Et elle part, très heureuse.

En réalité, elle se sent parfaitement bien dans la peau de Watanuki.

Elle va pouvoir lui **pourrir la vie**. ¤

Yûko, dansant en faisant tourner son cartable : La la la, c'est uneuh belleuh journééééée euh !

¤ Elle passe devant le temple de Dôméki ...

... l'espace d'un instant, ses yeux se mettent à briller ... ¤

Yûko : ... ooooh ... je crois que je vais réveiller le fauve qui est en lui ...

¤ Elle entre, sans gêne, traverse le jardin avec une marche déhanchée à mort ... ¤

Yûko, frappant à la porte : Ca va être sa fête ...

¤ Elle attend ...

... et Dôméki, prêt à partir, finit par ouvrir la porte ...

Il vit un grand homme brun aux lunettes rectangulaires, autrement dit l'homme de sa vie, appuyé contre le bord de la porte entrée, le regard plutôt ... félin. ¤

Yûko : Salut beau gosse.

Dôméki, limite effrayé : Salut, Watanuki ... quelque chose ne va pas ?...

Yûko, prenant un air plus triste : Oh, je me sentais un peu ... seul, cette nuit.

Dôméki : Ben fallait venir, on aurait discuté un moment autour d'un thé ...

Yûko : Non, je ne pensais pas à ça ...

Dôméki, perdant ses moyens : Ah ... ah bon ?... _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Il est vraiment bizarre, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ..._

Yûko, s'approchant dangereusement de lui : Mais ce n'est pas grave ... que dirais-tu ...

¤ Elle commence par jouer avec les boutons de la chemise de l'exorciste ... ¤

Yûko : ... qu'on aille ensemble au lycée ?...

Dôméki : ... mais on y va ensemble tous les matins, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?...

Yûko : _Fichtre ! Je ne savais pas ..._ Ben ... peut-être que tu avais autre chose de prévu ...

Dôméki, le repoussant gentillement : Tu as bu quelque chose ce matin ? Tu es sûr de vouloir aller au lycée ?

Yûko : C'est vrai que ... Yûko m'a fait boire une ou deux bouteilles de saké ..._ Je peux me rattrapper ! Ha ha !_

Dôméki : C'est donc ça ... mais tu ne sens pas l'alcool ...

Yûko : Je...

¤ Elle fait mine de s'évanouir ...

... dans les bras de son camarade de classe.

Celui-ci la regarde avec grande interrogation ... ¤

Dôméki : Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool ...

Yûko : _... il n'a pas remarqué que je faisais semblant, hourra !..._

Dôméki : ... l'autre fois, quand je t'ai vu ivre, tu m'insultais ... et maintenant que je te vois une fois de plus dans cet état, un an plus tard ... tu me dragues ouvertement ...

Yûko : ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Il prend le frêle jeune homme dans ses bras pour le monter à sa chambre, et l'allonger.

Il le contemple longuement ... de la tête aux pieds, des pieds à la tête ...

Il remet une de ses mèches de cheveux en place, celle qui tombait sur ses lunettes. ¤

Dôméki : Je me demande si tu sais vraiment ce que tu dis quand tu es bourré. De toute façon t'es tellement con que tu sais même pas ce que tu veux. T'as rien dans la cervelle.

Yûko : _Ca c'est bien vrai !_

Dôméki : Ca m'étonne pas que t'aies pas deviné que j'étais homosexuel.

Yûko : ¤se retient de rire¤

Dôméki : Toujours en train de te demander si je ne vais pas sauter sur Himawari. T'es vraiment con, mais jusqu'au bout. Je me demande pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Yûko : ¤fait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas rire¤

Dôméki, avançant sa main vers Yûko : Mais tu es une véritable obsession pour moi. Tout ce qui fait de toi un abruti de première ...

¤ Il fait glisser lentement son pouce sur la lèvre inférieur du petit brun ... ¤

Dôméki : ... je ne peux pas m'en passer.

Yûko : _Il y tient à son Watanuki ... je ne pensais pas qu'il y était autant attaché !_

¤ Il retire sa main.

Il reste fixé sur ses lèvres un instant ...

... avant d'être attiré par les bentôs que Yûko tenait dans sa main. ¤

Dôméki, prenant une boîte : Il m'a préparé quoi aujourd'hui ?

¤ Il ouvre une boîte ...

... il y avait plusieurs sorte de sushis à l'intérieur ... ¤

Dôméki : ... ça me donne faim ...

Yûko, se redressant : EH, BOUFFE PAS TOUT !!!

Dôméki, tournant la tête : Ah ben t'es déjà réveillé toi.

Yûko, surprise : ... euh ...

¤ Elle plaque sa main sur sa tête. ¤

Yûko : Aaaaaah j'ai mal à la tête !!!

Dôméki : Tu veux quelque chose, un remontant ?

Yûko : Ouais, j'veux bien un peu de saké ...

Dôméki : Non, je crois qu'on va éviter. Tu vas plutôt boire un verre d'eau.

Yûko : D'accord ...

¤ Dôméki part chercher le verre d'eau ...

Yûko en profite pour se lever, et observer en détail la grande chambre ... ¤

Yûko : _C'est vrai veinard, le p'tit Dôméki ! Un grand lit, un grand bureau, une commode ... il ne vit pas dans un taudis !_

¤ Elle le visite avec précision ... ¤

Yûko : _J'étais persuadé qu'il vivait dans l'austérité la plus totale dans son temple !_ ¤rires¤

Dôméki, entrant : Si j'étais toi, je resterai couché.

Yûko, faisant frénétiquement le tour de la chambre : Mais j'ai besoin de marcher ! C'est bon pour la forme !

Dôméki, toujours aussi inquiet à cause de l'attitude de son ami : ... Bois. ¤il lui tend le verre¤ Ca te fera du bien.

Yûko, prenant le verre : Merci !

¤ Elle le boit d'un trait. ¤

Yûko : C'est sûr, ça me fait du bien !

Dôméki : Tu m'engueules pas ?

Yûko : Non ! Je n'en ai pas envie !... Tu sais, hier soir ... enfin, cette nuit aussi ... j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ...

¤ Elle commence à se tortiller les doigts ... ¤

Yûko : ... je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien de réagir comme ça .................. en fait ...

¤ Elle relève la tête en lui faisant un grand sourire. ¤

Yûko : Je suis un grand timide !

¤ Dôméki se sent touché, pour une fois.

Le visage de Watanuki se fait si tendre, si beau, si fin à ses yeux ... ¤

Dôméki : ... c'est pour ça que tu fais tout le temps l'abruti.

Yûko : Je ne suis pas un abruti !!!

Dôméki : Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus m'engueuler.

Yûko : Ca dépend pour quoi ! _Donc, ça passe inaperçu ... tant mieux !_

¤ Dans la maison, au contraire, tout ne se passe pas pour le mieux ... ¤

Watanuki, essayant de cirer le parquet de la salle à manger à quatre pattes sur le sol, comme à son habitude ... : ...mais...

¤ Il est un peu gêné par un petit quelque chose ...

... un petit quelque chose justement trop gros ... ¤

Watanuki, fixant sa poitrine : ...

¤ Les seins exhubérants de Yûko ( parce qu'il faut dire ce qui est vrai ... XD ) bloquent ses bras tout fins ...

Il a du mal à cirer ... ¤

Watanuki : **'TAIN C'EST VACHEMENT PRATIQUE CES MERDIERS !!!**

¤ Il tente bien que mal de frotter le sol ...

... il en suait ... ¤

Watanuki : J'en peux plus !!! VIVEMENT QUE JE QUITTE CE PUTAIN DE CORPS DE FEMME !!!

¤ Il frotte frotte frotte ...

Avec acharnement ...

Quand il entend des pas marteler le plancher. ¤

Une voix d'homme, étonnée : Yûko ?...

¤ Il tourne sa tête. ¤

Watanuki, le regardant comme si c'était un inconnu : ...

¤ C'était un grand magicien très classe, avec de beaux cheveux longs et bruns, et de petites lunettes rondes ...

... un grand silence règne ... ¤

Homme, super heureux : Alors tu es d'accord pour te marier avec moi ?!

Watanuki : ... **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !?!**

Homme : Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ma chérie ! Je serai un mari idéal !

Watanuki : _Je ne rêve pas, c'est ... CLOW LEAD !!!_

Clow, se jettant sur lui : Oh ! Ma Yûkokinette !

Watanuki, très mal à l'aise : ... euuuuh ..._ il fait trop peur, le gars ... tu m'étonnes qu'elle le déteste ..._

¤ Et là, une petite idée lui vient en tête ... ¤

Watanuki : _... c'est l'heure de prendre ma revanche ... elle va payer pour tout ce qu'elle m'a fait !!!_

¤ Il serre le magicien dans ses bras avec le plus de passion possible. ¤

Watanuki : Oh oui ! Marions-nous dès aujourd'hui sous les flots de saké ! Je nettoierai la maison toute la journée avec ardeur, je serai une femme parfaite !

Clow, parti dans son délire : Oui ! Nous serons le couple le plus parfait de l'histoire de l'humanité !

Watanuki, le suivant : Et nous aurons plein d'enfants !

Clow : Oui ! Au moins vingt !

Watanuki : Non ! Au moins CENT !!!

Clow : Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi productive !

Watanuki, avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux : Je suis **inépuisable** !_ Elle va regretter de m'avoir traîté de la sorte jusqu'à maintenant ! PAIE POUR CE QUE TU AS FAIT !!! MUA HA HA HAAAAA !!!_

Clow : Allez, embrasse-moi !

Watanuki, commençant à devenir bleu : _Ah ... j'avais pas prévu çaaaaaaaaaa !_

Clow, tendant ses lèvres avec insistance : ...

Watanuki : _... bon quand faut y aller ..._

¤ Il ravale sa salive ...

... il s'approche doucement ...

... TRÈS doucement ...

... **TROP** doucement ... ¤

Clow : Oh allez n'aie pas peur !

¤ Et il l'embrasse goulument. ¤

Watanuki, tremblant, sur le point de pleurer : _HEURK QUELLE HORREUR !!! IL EMBRASSE COMME UN PORC !!!_

¤ Yûko, en compagnie de Dôméki, arrive au lycée.

Elle est très heureuse ... ¤

Yûko : Ah ! Doux lycée ! Doux souvenirs !

Dôméki : Quels souvenirs ?

Yûko : Ceux de notre première rencontre, par exemple !

Dôméki : ... tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

Yûko, sautillant vers le bâtiment : Je vais très bien ! Parfaitement bien !

Dôméki : ... Tu vas en quoi ?

Yûko : Euh ... je ... je ne me rappelle plus ! Mais toi tu dois savoir !

¤ Elle prend une voix tendre ... ¤

Yûko, tout sourire : Accompagne-moi !

Dôméki, un peu perdu : ................................ si tu veux ... je crois que tu es en 220 ...

Yûko, le suivant avec enthousiasme : Ouais, c'est ça ! En 220 !

Dôméki : Sûrement ... _il n'est pas naturel ..._

¤ Ils marchent dans les couloirs ...

Yûko en profite pour se coller au bras de Dôméki avec grande joie. ¤

Dôméki : Tu as le tournis ?

Yûko : Non ! J'ai envie d'être à ton bras comme une mariée, c'est tout !

Dôméki : _... comme une ... mariée ?................................ il est vraiment louche ... _Tu n'es pas gêné de faire ça devant tout le monde ?

Yûko : Pourquoi je le serai ?

Dôméki : ... lâche mon bras ...

Yûko : Mais...

Dôméki : Je t'ai dit de lâcher mon bras.

¤ Elle le lâche avec incompréhension ... ¤

Dôméki : On mange où à midi ?

Yûko : Dans le parc ? Les arbres sont en fleurs, et avec un bon saké acheté tout frais en magasin, c'est le bonheur assuré !

Dôméki : Ca ne me dit rien de boire avant les cours ...

Yûko : Mais c'est joyeux et festif !

Himawari, arrivant : Dôméki-kun ! Watanuki-kun !

Dôméki : Salut.

Yûko, plus sérieuse : Bonjour, Himawari-chan.

Himawari : Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es plus rigolo d'habitude ...

Yûko : Je suis tout simplement calme.

Himawari : Ca va être l'heure d'aller en cours ! On est en 222 !

Dôméki : Je me disais aussi ...

Yûko : Ah ... j'étais pourtant sûr qu'on était en 220 ...

¤ Elle s'approche tout près d'Himawari. ¤

Yûko : Dis-moi, Himawari-chan ... tu n'avais pas une réunion de délégué ?

Himawari : Non, pas du tout !

Yûko : Ou un cours particulier ?

Himawari, commençant à s'inquiéter : Non, pourquoi ?

Yûko : Je suis persuadé que tu avais du ménage à faire dans la salle de réunion !

Himawari : Mais...

Yûko : Oui, c'est le professeur principal qui me l'a dit en sortant de cours ! Il avait oublié de te le signaler !

Himawari, catastrophée : Mais c'est à la fin des cours normalement !

Dôméki, dépassé : ...

Yûko : Cette fois il a dit que tu pouvais être dispensée de cours ! Allez hop !

Himawari, partant en courant, embêtée : Euh ... j'y vais !

¤ Et elle s'en va ... ¤

Dôméki : C'est bizarre ton histoire ...

Yûko : Je sais, mais ça arrive ce genre de choses, moi aussi j'ai été très surpris ...

¤ Elle leva ses yeux vers lui ... ¤

Yûko, amoureusement : On y va ?

Dôméki, le coeur battant légèrement : Ouais ...

¤ Ils avancent jusqu'à la salle, Dôméki toujours aussi mal à l'aise, et Yûko tout sourire ...

Elle s'apprête à lui prendre sa main quand ils arrivent à la salle de cours ... ¤

Dôméki : 222 le Vendredi, pas 220.

Yûko : Oui, je n'oublierai plus ...

Dôméki, repartant : À midi.

Yûko : On ne se voit pas à 10 heures ?

Dôméki : J'ai sport.

Yûko : Ah oui, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas très réveillé ce matin !

Dôméki : Ouais. Fais gaffe si le prof veut pas te mettre un zéro à l'oral.

Yûko : _Aïe ... ne me dites pas que je suis en cours de langue vivante ..._

¤ Le prof arrive ... ¤

Professeur : Good morning, dear pupils !

Yûko : _NOOOOOOOOOON !!! PAS L'ANGLAIIIIIIIIIS !!!_ ( Siiiiiiii ! L'anglaiiiiiiis ! ¤___¤ )

¤ Il est 11 heures quand chez Yûko ... ¤

Clow, tout sourire assis à la table de la salle à manger : ...

Watanuki, roulant des épaules : Je vais te préparer un bon p'tit plat !

Clow : De la cuisine italienne ! Comme ça on se croira à Venise ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller avec toi !

Watanuki : _Herk, Venise ... surtout avec ce mec ..._ ( c'est vrai, je ne sais pas tout ce que tout le monde trouve à Venise ... enfin, c'est mon avis ... )

Clow, se dandinant de bonheur : Et si on passait nos noces là-bas ? Ce serait siiiiiiiiiiiii romantique ! N'est-ce pas, ma Yûkokinette d'amour ?

Watanuki : Oh oui ! On ira où tu voudras, quand tu voudras !

Clow : Et on s'aimera encore quand l'amour sera mort !

Watanuki : Mon Clochinou !

¤ Et il l'embrassa ...

Avec dégoût. ¤

Watanuki : Reste-là et fait ce que tu veux, je t'apporte un repas digne de ce nom ! Ho ho ho !

Clow : Tu ne veux pas rester un petit peu ?

¤ Il l'attrappe par la taille et le ramène contre lui ... ¤

Clow, commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou : ... ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus ... on pourrait ...

Watanuki : Euh .... euuuuuh ... non, c'est trop tôt ! Peut-être ce soir ! _Oh la poisse, putain ... et dire que ... GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH POURQUOI MOI !?!_

¤ Clow remonte des mains baladeuses vers ... ¤

Watanuki, frappant les mains de l'homme : PAS DANS LE DECOLLETE, VOYONS !!!

Clow, soufflant sur ses mains : Maiiiiiiiiiis ! T'es pas marrante !

Watanuki : J'ai dit pas maintenant !

¤ Et il lui fit un petit clin d'oeil ... irrésistible ... ¤

Clow : Rhooo, petite coquine ! D'accord, ce soir ! Mais sans faute, heiiiin ?...

Watanuki : Mais voui mais voui, allez mon gros poussin, assis-toi !_ ¤se marre en savourant sa petite vengeance¤ Elle va le regretter, la vieille peau !_

¤ Il part en direction de la cuisine en tortillant du croupion ... ¤

Clow, agitant sa main comme une patte de félin : Grrrrrrrrrrr !

Watanuki, lui envoyant un baiser de loin : À tout de suite !

¤ Il s'enferme dans la cuisine ...

... attend ... ¤

Watanuki, l'air triomphant : _Je sens qu'elle va A-DO-RER !!!_

¤ Il se met à rire.

Un rire sorti du fin fond des enfers ...

µµµµµµ

Il est l'heure de manger !

Yûko est de trèèèèès bonne humeur ...

Elle s'apprête à retrouver Dôméki.

Mais ce n'est pas lui qu'elle trouve en premier ... ¤

Himawari : Watanuki-kun !

¤ Elle le rejoint en courant alors que Yûko, en son for intérieur, soupire longuement ... ¤

Himawari : Je viens de terminer de nettoyer la salle ! En effet, il y avait besoin de faire du nettoyage !

Yûko : Le professeur d'anglais et celui d'histoire ont été surpris de ne pas te voir ! Ils ne devaient pas être au courant ...

Himawari : Ca arrive, ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Tu es toujours en train de te faire du soucis, ce n'est pas la peine !

Yûko : _En effet, c'est toi qui devrait t'en faire ..._ Himawari-chan, tu devrais aller voir dans ton casier, un garçon de ma classe a déposé une lettre ce matin, je ne sais pas pourquoi ...

Himawari : Oh, c'est vrai ? Je crois que je devrais y aller !

Yûko : Oui, et profites-en pour essayer de manger avec lui à midi !

Himawari : Pourquoi ?

Yûko : Ce sera long à mon avis !

Himawari : ... tu mens !

Yûko : Hein ?! Pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

Himawari, souriant : J'ai compris ! ¤petit rire¤ Tu veux être seul avec Dôméki-kun, c'est ça ?

Yûko : Euh ...

Himawari : Ne fais pas le timide ! ¤rire¤ C'est génial ça ! Je me demandais quand tu allais te rendre compte que Dôméki est l'homme qu'il te faut !

Yûko, aux anges : Oui ! Moi aussi, j'ai été ravi de m'être découvert ! ¤rire gêné¤

Himawari : Je vais vous laisser en tête à tête alors ! Bon appêtit et bon week-end !

Yûko : Merci, à toi aussi Himawari-chan !

Himawari : Ouais !

¤ Elle repart aussi vite qu'elle est venu ... ¤

Yûko, la regardant partir : _Elle ira loin, cette petite ... Ah ! Dôméki arrive !_ Dôméki !

Dôméki, arrivant avec son air pataud habituel : Me voilà. Où est Himawari ?

Yûko : Elle est venu me voir, puis elle est repartie. Une histoire de lettre ...

Dôméki : Quelle lettre ?

Yûko, passant un bras dans son dos : Je n'en sais rien ... On va s'asseoir ?

Dôméki, son coeur faisant un bond au contact du bras de Watanuki : Ouais. Tu veux aller où ?

Yûko : Où tu veux !

Dôméki : Non, toi où tu veux, et pourquoi est-ce que tu mets ta main dans mon dos ?

Yûko : Tu ne veux pas ?

Dôméki : ... si si, je veux bien ...

Yûko : Regarde, il y a un banc là-bas à l'ombre ! On y sera bien !

Dôméki : Ouais, c'est une bonne idée._ Il s'est calmé ... en fin de compte, ça me plaît qu'il soit aussi engageant ..._

¤ Ils partent s'asseoir tranquillement, avec une Yûko qui sautille ... ¤

Yûko, s'asseyant : Il fait beau, il fait chaud, ... une journée idéale pour manger dehors !

Dôméki : Ouais, j'avais pas envie de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Même si je préfère être tranquille.

Yûko : Mais il n'y a pas grand monde aujourd'hui ...

Dôméki : C'est vrai. Alors, on ouvre les bentôs ?

Yûko, sortant les boîtes de la poche plastique : Et voilà !

Dôméki : Cool.

¤ Il se dépêche d'ouvrir. ¤

Dôméki, fixant les sushis : ...

Yûko, amoureusement : J'ai mis du temps à les préparer pour toi ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont beaux ?

Dôméki : Ils ont surtout l'air bons ...

Yûko : C'est parce qu'ils ont été faits avec beaucoup d'amour ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Il prend ses baguettes et goûte un sushi ... ¤

Dôméki, mâchant religieusement : ¤miam mium miam¤

Yûko, se collant presque à lui : Alors, tu le sens ? Le goût de l'amour ...

Dôméki, le regard toujours aussi fixe : ¤miam miam miom mium miam¤

Yûko : ¤grand sourire¤

Dôméki, avalant : ...

¤ Il se tourne vers Yûko. ¤

Dôméki : C'est bon.

Yûko, sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne : N'est-ce pas ?...

Dôméki : ...

Yûko, attendant patiemment le baiser du jeune homme : ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ Dôméki prend un sushi, et le mange délicatement sans détourner le regard.

Yûko affiche un visage déconfit ...

Elle finit par se mettre à son bentô aussi ... ¤

Yûko, les yeux brillants avec les baguettes dans la bouche : _Watanuki est un cuisinier d'exception !!!_

Dôméki : ¤mium miom miam¤

Yûko : Ca a l'air de te plaire !

Dôméki : Hum ... ¤miam miam¤

Yûko : ...

Dôméki : ...

Yûko : Dôméki ... tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir insulté, traîté de tous les noms et...

Dôméki : Tu me l'as dis ce matin. Je te trouve très ... attentionné._ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ..._

Yûko : Oui ... mais ...

¤ Ses yeux brillent intensément. ¤

Yûko : Je n'avais aucune raison de t'insulter ... je ne voulais pas m'avouer que ... quand je te vois sortir du cours de sport, le visage perlant de sueur, dans ta chemise trempée, collée sur ton torse, faisant ressortir tes pectoraux et la forme de tes muscles, ça me rendait ...

¤ Elle soupire profondément ... ¤

Yûko, rougissant avec un air fortement ému : ... chaud bouillant ...

Dôméki, se retenant de rougir : ¤gloups¤

¤ Il se dépêche de boulotter un sushi, pour ne pas se payer la honte ... ¤

Yûko : Et toi ... comment tu me trouves ?

Dôméki, tournant sa tête vers lui : ...

¤ ... son corps fin et fragile ...

... son visage tout rond ...

... son teint si blanc ...

... ses lèvres rosées ...

... ses grands yeux bleus, pétillant derrière ses petites lunettes ...

...

... il est trop craquant ... ¤

Dôméki : ... très bien ...

¤ Dit-il en mettant un sushi dans sa bouche. ¤

Yûko : _... très étrange comme jugement ... mais je suppose que je dois le prendre bien ..._

¤ Chez Yûko, Clow était aux anges dans les bras de Watanuki.

Lui, au moins, il le dorlotait et le traîtait en roi.

Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait ... ¤

Clow : Tu sais quoi ? On devrait aller à Disneyland Paris ! Un jour de ciel bleu azur !

Watanuki : On y va quand tu veux, chéri !

Clow : À la fin de la semaine ! Je reste avec toi !

Watanuki : C'est vrai ?!

Clow : Voui !

Watanuki, le serrant dans ses bras avec enthousiasme : Ooooooh tu es un amouuuuur !_ Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place quand elle aura retrouvé son corps ! MUA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA !!!_

Clow, resserrant l'étreinte fortement : Toi aussiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

¤ Ils restent longtemps étreints ...

... Clow est bien calme tout à coup ...

... Watanuki en est surpris ...

... l'étreinte du taré devient douce, chaleureuse ...

... il commence à se sentir bien ... ¤

Watanuki, ses mains posées sur le torse de Clow tout comme sa tête : _... merde ... qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?..._

¤ Son coeur se met à battre ... ¤

Watanuki : _... oh non ..._

¤ Le magicien retire ses mains pour prendre son visage.

Il le regarde d'un air ...

... calme et angélique ... ¤

Watanuki, en pleine confusion : _... il est ..._

Clow, chaleureusement : Je t'aime, Yûko.

Watanuki, tremblant presque : _... beau ..._

Clow, le regard doux : ...

Watanuki, le coeur s'accélérant : _... c'est drôle ... il me fait penser ... à ..._

¤ Clow se penche sur lui, et l'embrasse avec beaucoup d'amour ...

Watanuki en frissonne ... ses paupières se plissent, ses joues rougissent ... ¤

Watanuki, resserrant ses doigts dans les vêtements de Clow : _.............Dô...Dô...mé...ki ?..._

¤ Le baiser s'arrête, laissant la grande brune dans ses longues réflexions ... ¤

Watanuki : _... pendant quelques secondes ... j'ai presque cru que c'était ..._

Clow : ... quelque chose ne va pas ?...

Watanuki, atteint de rougeurs : ... excuse-moi ... j'ai ... la tête qui tourne un peu ...

¤ Il se lève pour aller dans la cuisine ... ¤

Clow : Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

Watanuki, lui souriant en rougissant de plus belle : Non non ! Ca ira ! Je suis plus résistante que j'en ai l'air ! Je vais boire de l'eau et ça ira mieux !

Clow, repartant dans ses délires : C'est bien, tu es devenue raisonnable ! L'alcool c'est mauvais pour la santé !

Watanuki, repartant : _... il passe du coq à l'âne ce mec ..._

¤ Il part dans la salle de bain le plus vite qu'il peut, tant que Clow ne l'a pas sous les yeux ...

Il ferme la porte. ¤

Watanuki : _GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!_

¤ Il reste planté devant.

Terrifié. ¤

Watanuki : _... il faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi j'ai pensé à cet imbécile !... et dire que je ressentais du plaisir à penser à lui ..._

¤ Il tremble ... ¤

Watanuki : _... je ne comprends pas ... comment j'ai pu fantasmer sur un connard pareil ?!_ ¤tout rouge¤

Clow, derrière la porte : Tout va bien, ma Yûkokinette ?

Watanuki, prenant une voix enamourée : Oui mon trésor, j'ai la pêche !

Clow : T'as envie de fruits ?

Watanuki, perdu : Comment ça ?

Clow : Ben ... t'as la pêche !

Watanuki : Oh ! Petit chenapan ! HO HO HO HOOOOOOOOOO !!!_... j'ai brusquement envie ... d'une bonne liqueur de pêche ... GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! LE CORPS DE YÛKO ME TRAHIT !!!_

Clow : Que dirais-tu de prendre un bain ? Il y aura de la mousse ... et moi, accessoirement !

Watanuki : Bien ...

Clow : Et une bonne liqueur de pêche !

Watanuki, par réflexe : J'arrive tout de suite !_ AH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! JE VAIS DEVOIR PRENDRE UN BAIN AVEC CE GROS PERVERS !!!_

¤ Watanuki est effondré ... ¤

Clow : Je t'attends, petite polissonne ! Fu fu fu !

¤ Et il part en sautillant ... ¤

Watanuki : _Je vais vivre un cauchemar ... enfin bon, les corps d'hommes, je connais bien, et puis c'est pas comme si on allait...euh...__**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! JE VAIS MOURIIIIIIIIR !!!**_

¤ C'est ainsi que Watanuki sort de la pièce, le visage couvert de sueur ...

... il hésite entre :

1) SE CASSER LE PLUS LOIN POSSIIIIIIBLE !!!** MUA HA HA HAAAAAAA !!!**

2) Y aller, ce sera une bonne vengeance contre cette vieille peau !

3) Tomber dans les pommes.

Dur ... ¤

Watanuki : _... euh ..._ Oh ! J'ai mal à la tête !

¤ Et il s'évanouit.

Pour de vrai. ¤

Clow, sortant sa tête de la salle de bain : Yûkokinette ?

¤ Il vit le soleil de ses nuits ( cooofiiiidis !... euh ... ), affalée par terre comme une grosse crèpe à la ciboulette ( je ne sais pas pourquoi à la ciboulette mais alors miam !... ). ¤

Clow : Oh ma douce !

¤ Il se précipite dans les couloirs avec comme seul vêtement une serviette recouvrant les parties à cacher ( Oooooh, voyons Tohru ! Ben quoi, faut bien le dire ! XD ), pour le réveiller ...

... en vain. ¤

Clow : _C'est bien la première fois en vingt ans que je te vois dans cet état ..._

¤ C'est à la récréation de 15 heures que Yûko, toute contente, attend avec impatience notre Dôméki national. ¤

Dôméki, sortant de cours : Salut Watanuki.

Yûko : Salut ! Alors ce cours ?

Dôméki : Sans plus. T'as encore cours ?

Yûko : Ouais, jusqu'à 18 heures ..._ j'en ai marre de jouer les élèves ... c'est pas le même lycée qu'à mon époque ..._

Dôméki : Pas d'bol ...

Yûko : J'te l'fais pas dire !

Dôméki : J'ai rien à faire, le club de tir-à-l'arc est fermé aujourd'hui. Je vais m'entraîner en t'attendant. On rentra ensemble, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Yûko : _Une approche de Dôméki ... que rêver de mieux !_ Oui, ce sera avec plaisir !

Dôméki : Ca te fera une pause avant de retrouver la vieille peau.

Yûko : _ QUOI !?! C'EST QUI QUE TU TRAÎTES DE VIEILLE PEAU !?! CONNARD !!!_

Dôméki : Ca doit te fatiguer de passer ton temps à faire tout le ménage pour elle. En plus, elle se saoule toute la journée ...

Yûko : _**IL VA TROP LOIN LÀ !!! JE PROTESTE !!!**_

Dôméki : Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, ça doit vraiment te mettre hors de toi ...

Yûko : Mais non ! Yûko-sama est très gentille avec moi ! Elle me fait des petits gâteaux tous les soirs et me prépare un petit remontant quand ça ne va pas, en plus elle m'héberge ! Je lui dois tout, c'est pour ça que je la servirai le restant de mes jours ! Ha ha ha ha ha !

Dôméki : Depuis quand tu l'appelles "Yûko-sama" ?

Yûko : Mais depuis toujours voyons !

Dôméki, perplexe : ...

Yûko, amoureusement : Alors, on se voit à la sortie ?

Dôméki, dont le coeur s'accélère : Ouais. À tout à l'heure ...

¤ Il part au dojo. ¤

Yûko, faisant de grands gestes de la main comme Watanuki sait si bien les faire : À ce soir !

¤ Il s'en va, fixant le petit brun qui est tout heureux.

Il sourit légèrement, et détourne son regard.

Yûko soupire de bien-être ... ¤

Yûko : _Aaaaaaaaah ... qu'il en a de la chance ce petit Watanuki ... mais il ne voit rien ..._

¤ Son sourire finit par se crisper ... ¤

Yûko : _... il va regretter de me traîter de vieille peau, le p'tit salaud ..._

¤ Watanuki, sur le canapé de la salle à manger de Yûko, se réveille lourdement ...

... un homme l'observe tendrement, inquiet ... ¤

Watanuki, son coeur battant la chamade : _... Dôméki ..._

Clow : BOOYAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Watanuki, dont les cheveux se hérissent : ... euh ...

Clow, le serrant fortement dans ses bras : Ma Yûkokinette s'est réveillée ! Enfin !

Watanuki : ... j'ai maaaaaaaal à la tête ..._ il n'avait pas à hurler "Booyaka", sincèrement ..._

Clow, le lâchant : Eh, mais j'y pense ! "Booyaka" ! C'est la formule magique pour briser le sort de ma carte de l'échange !

Watanuki, interpelé : Comment ça ?

Clow : Ben oui ! J'ai oublié de te le dire la dernière fois ! Si une des deux victimes de cette carte prononce "Booyaka", les deux retrouvent leur corps d'origine immédiatement !

Watanuki, heureux : Mais c'est génial !

Clow, qui se la pète : Oui, je sais, je suis absolument génial !

Watanuki : Oh, Clow-clow, t'es le meilleur !

Clow : Oh oui ! Dis-moi où as-tu mis cette petite carte !

Watanuki : Oui ! Tout de suite !

¤ Il part dans la chambre de Yûko, où il avait rangé la carte ... ¤

Watanuki, récupérant la carte : _C'est l'occasion rêvée pour redevenir moi ! C'est inouï !_

¤ Mais il s'arrête.

... il réfléchit ... ¤

Watanuki, un sourire sadique aux lèvres : _... non ... pas maintenant ..._

¤ Et il sort, pour rejoindre Clow. ¤

Watanuki, lui donnant la carte : Et voilà !

Clow : Ah, merci !... oh, qu'elle est belle ... normal, c'est moi qu'il l'ai faite ! Hu hu hu ! Mais ce qui est bien, c'est que **moua**, je ne peux pas subir son sort ! Puisque je suis son créateur ! Je suis **sublime** !!! HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA !!!

Watanuki, perplexe : ... tu en as de la chance ... Mais c'est super rigolo comme mot !

Clow : Oui ! Tellement rigolo que j'aimerais te l'entendre dire !

¤ Ses yeux brillent ... ¤

Clow : Ce serait si sexy ...

Watanuki : _... je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de sexy à ça, mais bon ..._ Eh bien ... tout à l'heure ...

Clow : Heiiiiiiiiiiiiin ?! Mais pourquoiiiiiiii ?!

Watanuki : Parce que ...

¤ Il s'approche dangereusement de l'homme ... ¤

Watanuki : ... ce soir ... je vais te faire ...

¤ Il avance sa bouche vers l'oreille de l'intéressé ... ¤

Watanuki, dans un murmure obscène : ... un strip-tease !...

Clow, se trémoussant : Wouuuuuuuuuuuu ! Que c'est excitant !

Watanuki : N'est-ce pas ?

Clow : Oh voui oh voui !

Watanuki, avec un grand sourire : Mais il faudra patienter deux heures ... deux petites heures ...

Clow : Oh non oh non ! Je ne vais pouvoir résister à ton charme sublime et ta peau de pêche aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ma Yûkokinette !

Watanuki : _Elle va faire une tête ... j'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça ... Je m'adore, je suis un génie ! HO HO HO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!... merde, je me mets à rire comme Yûko, ça craint ..._

¤ 18 heures arrivèrent ...

Au lycée, Dôméki attendait son Watanuki ...

... qui n'était pas Watanuki. ¤

Yûko, le rejoignant à la sortie : Dôôôôôômékiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

Dôméki : Ah, te voilà.

Yûko, arrivant : Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?

Dôméki : Non non, je viens d'arriver. Il y a dix minutes.

Yûko : Mais c'est long ! Je suis désolé !

Dôméki : Bon, il faudrait y aller si tu veux pas te faire engueuler par Yûko ...

Yûko : J'ai le temps, t'inquiète ! Elle ne m'en voudra pas, elle est siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gentille ...

Dôméki, partant : Si tu le dis ...

Yûko : Attends-moi !

¤ Ils prennent ensemble le chemin du temple de Dôméki ... ¤

Yûko : Alors, ce tir-à-l'arc, tu as fait des progrès aujourd'hui ?

Dôméki : Un peu, ouais ... mais ça vient pas comme ça tu sais.

Yûko : Je vois ...

Dôméki : Et toi, pas trop dur les sciences ?

Yûko : Ils n'ont pas arrêté d'expliquer les intempéries ... c'est n'importe quoi. Tout le monde sait que c'est la petite fée de la pluie qui amène la mousson, c'est logique !

Dôméki : ... ah ... ben je savais pas ... je croyais que c'était les nuages qui...

Yûko : Meuh non ! Les scientifiques se compliquent vraiment trop la vie à vouloir expliquer ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas prouver !... ( Cf. Fontenelle, pour ceux qui l'ont eu au bac oral de Français ... pitié ... )

Dôméki : ...

Yûko : Mais bon ... c'est toujours drôle de les écouter parler et blablater là-dessus !

Dôméki : Ouais ... si tu le dis ...

Yûko : Ca fait combien de temps que tu fais du tir-à-l'arc ?

Dôméki : Depuis le collège. Je m'y suis mis en 5ème.

Yûko : Ah ben ça fait un bout de temps !

Dôméki : J'ai toujours été passionné par ça. Mais j'ai mis du temps à me décider d'en faire.

Yûko : Si tu ne le regrettes pas, c'est le principal !

Dôméki : Ouais. Mais ça ne t'a jamais intéressé de pratiquer une activité ?

Yûko : J'ai déjà le ménage à faire chez Yûko-sama, ça me suffit amplement !

Dôméki : T'es sûr ?

Yûko : Mais oui ! Ca me donne la pêche de faire le ménage !

Dôméki : D'habitude ça te fatigue ...

Yûko : Mais il faut positiver ! À force d'être pessimiste, ça donne des rides !

Dôméki : ...

Yûko : _On arrive ... je vois son temple au bout de la rue ..._

¤ Il est alors 18 heures 30 ...

Clow, torse nu dans le lit de Yûko, est au comble de l'excitation.

Devant lui : une Yûko dans une robe rouge vif super sexy ( à fond dans le décolleté !!!... euh ... ), dont le bas recouvre des collants qui se revèlent être en réalité ... des portes-jartelles.

Watanuki s'**éclate**.

Il commence à se dandiner devant l'imbécile en chaleur ... ¤

Clow, tapant du poing sur le lit : Wou wou wouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!

Watanuki, d'une voix très sexy : Alors, on le veux le strip-tease ?...

Clow : Oh oui !!! Oh oui oui oui !!! Le strip-teaaaaaaaaaaase !!!

Watanuki, le sourire presque sadique : Ouaiiiiiiis ...

¤ Au même moment, devant la porte de chez Dôméki ... ¤

Yûko : Je sens que la première tâche sera d'acheter des bouteilles de saké ! On manque sincèrement de vivres !

Dôméki : T'as intérêt à te dépêcher dans ce cas-là. Le magasin ferme dans une heure ...

Yûko : Ouais tu as raison ...

¤ Elle regarde ses pieds ... ¤

Yûko : ... sauf que ...

¤ Elle relève la tête, ancrant son ses yeux de saphirs dans les prunelles d'or de Dôméki ... ¤

Yûko : ... je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller ... en fait ...

Dôméki, dont le coeur s'emballait : ... ah ...

Yûko : ...

¤ Elle avance ses bras vers lui, les enroulant autour de sa nuque, collant son corps au sien ... son regard se faisait plus intense ...

Dôméki, toujours emballé et totalement sous le charme, glisse ses mains sur ses hanches puis dans son dos ...

Ils rapprochent leurs lèvres, dans l'espoir de partager un baiser ...

µµµµµµ

Watanuki fait bien patienter Clow, qui commence à joyeusement perdre patience ... ¤

Clow : Le strip-teaaaaaseuh !

Watanuki : ... eeeeeet ...

Clow, à fond dans le suspense : ...

Watanuki : ... Booyaka !

Clow : YAHOO !!! BOOYAKA !!!

**Tsuzuku !**

Désolée de couper là, mais c'était trop tentant ...

Une review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Et coucou c'est re-moi !

Quel suspense ! Yûko et Watanuki vont découvrir dans quels pétrins ils se sont mis l'un et l'autre ...

Allez, sans plus attendre, la seconde partie de cette fic !

BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS À TOUS MES FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS !!!

Et surtout ... bonne lecture !

Tohru

¤ Lorsque Watanuki se retrouve dans son propre corps, il a les yeux fermés. Il sent son uniforme juste lavé la veille caresser sa peau, le soleil le réchauffer ...

... mais aussi une tendre étreinte, qu'il partage avec quelqu'un d'un peu plus grand que lui ...

Puis, soudainement, des lèvres se posent sur sa bouche, dans un souffle brûlant.

Il est surpris. Il n'arrive pas à réagir.

Son corps frissonne au contact des lèvres de la personne qu'il étreint. Son coeur bat à une vitesse qu'il n'a jamais atteinte auparavant ...

Il ne sait pas qui il embrasse ...

... mais il aime cette sensasion, et cette personne lui donne tant d'amour ...

... il se laisse aller, et accompagne son partenaire ...

...

... mais il se rend compte que la poitrine qui réchauffe la sienne est complètement plate ...

... il commence alors à s'inquiéter ...

... ou à s'exciter ?... il ne sait pas vraiment ...

... mais il se sent bizarre ...

... mais c'est **qui** cette personne ?...  
...

Le baiser prend une fin.

Leurs lèvres claquent.

Il va enfin pouvoir voir le visage de l'heureux élu ... ¤

Watanuki, ouvrant les yeux : ...

Dôméki, le regard amoureux : ...

Watanuki, cramoisi : _**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!**_

¤ Et il lui place un bon uppercut dans la mâchoire ! ¤

Dôméki, se redressant avec la main là où il a mal :Non mais ça va pas la tête !?!

Watanuki : JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT LUCIDE !!! Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé d'abord, hein !?! C'est toi le mec pas clair dans l'histoire !!!

Dôméki : Mais tu m'dragues ouvertement depuis ce matin et c'est toi qui a voulu m'embrasser au départ !!! Alors arrête de dire des conneries !!! À quoi tu joues !?!

Watanuki, destabilisé : ... elle ...

Dôméki, profondément blessé : Je ne te comprends pas. T'es bizarre comme mec.

¤ Il s'apprête à rentrer dans la maison, et à le laisser sur le pas de la porte. ¤

Watanuki : Attends, Dôméki !

¤ Il attrappe le bas de la chemise du grand brun, avec timidité.

Il se sent mal.

Comme si on lui avait volé quelque chose ...

... mais surtout, il ne savait plus quoi faire ...

...

... il n'a pas le choix, il doit lui dire ... ¤

Watanuki : ... je peux t'expliquer ...

Dôméki, se tournant vers lui : ...

¤ Chez Yûko ... ¤

Yûko, immobile dans la chambre : ...que...

Clow, surexcité, tapant des poings sur le lit en rythme avec ce qu'il dit : Le strip-tease ! Le strip-tease ! Le strip-tease ! Le strip-tease ! Le strip-tease ! Le strip-tease ! Le strip-tease ! Le strip-tease ! Le...

¤ Elle sort de la chambre le plus vite possible ... ¤

Yûko, plaquant son dos à la porte coulissante, bleue : Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?! Qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette tenue ?! Pourquoi il parle de strip-tease !?!

¤ La porte se coulisse pour s'entrouvrir ... ¤

Clow, passant sa tête en regardant Yûko avec malice : Le strip-teaaaaaase !

Yûko, refermant la porte violemment : **TAIS-TOI !!!**

¤ Il se prend le bout de la porte de plein fouet, avant de rentrer sa tête dans la chambre ... ¤

Yûko, en arrêt sur image : ...

¤ Elle affiche un grand sourire crispé ... ¤

Yûko, partant en direction de la sortie : ... **Watanukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **!..._**TU VAS ME LE PAYER P'TIT SALAUD !!!**_

Clow, allongé par terre, l'attrapant par les pieds : Yûkokinette !!! Tu m'avais promis un strip-tease !!!

Yûko, irritée, agitant les pieds : ARRÊTE DE GEINDRE COMME UN GAMIN ET LÂCHE-MOI !!!

Clow : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis euuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais !!! Que tu voulais te marier et avoir une centaine d'enfants !!!

Yûko : De **QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !?!**

Clow : ¤attaque yeux de cocker¤

Yûko, tentant de partir : **JE VAIS LE TUER !!!**

Clow : Non !!! Tu m'as promis le strip-tease !!!

Yûko : **RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! JE VAIS VRAIMENT L'ETRIPPER !!! BIEN LENTEMENT !!! IL VA LE SENTIR PASSER !!!**

¤ L'ambiance est lourde dans l'entrée du temple de Dôméki.

Les deux jeunes hommes sont assis autour de la table basse. ¤

Dôméki : Donc, Yûko, dans ton corps, s'est fait passer pour toi et a fait en sorte qu'on soit amants pour te "pourrir la vie" ?

Watanuki : Oui, c'est ça ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki, une lueur de déception dans les yeux, le regard rivé vers le sol : Alors ça veut dire que ... ça te pourrirait la vie de sortir avec moi ?...

Watanuki : Non ! Je...je...

Dôméki, tentant de changer de sujet : Ca va. J'ai compris.

¤ Sur le moment, Watanuki ressent une grande tristesse.

Il ne veut pas voir Dôméki dans cet état ... ¤

Watanuki : Je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ...

Dôméki : C'est pas de ta faute.

¤ Sa déception fait place à une profonde colère. ¤

Dôméki : ... c'est de la faute de la vieille ... perfide, fourbe ... ( comme Golum !... euh ... )

Watanuki, avec tristesse : ... Dôméki ...

¤ Le grand brun, d'un air décidé, se lève. ¤

Dôméki : Je suppose que tu ne veux plus habiter chez elle après ce qu'elle vient de te faire subir.

Watanuki, prenant le même air que son acollyte : J'en rêve depuis plus d'un an !

Dôméki : Et tu ne veux plus jamais la revoir.

Watanuki : Exactement !

Dôméki : Et moi, j'ai une vengeance à mener. Prépare-toi.

¤ Interpelé, Watanuki se lève, de grands yeux ronds se formant sur son visage. ¤

Dôméki : Je t'invite à t'installer ici, le temps que tu trouves un autre endroit ...

¤ Il regarde avec stupeur Dôméki, qui part chercher quelque chose sur le pas de la porte d'entrée ... ¤

Dôméki, son arc et ses flèches à la main, les yeux virant au noir : Ce soir, on aura du gibier à la table.

Watanuki, dont les poils ( oui, les poils ... ) se hérissent : ¤gloups¤

¤ Sur le chemin vers chez Yûko ... ¤

Watanuki : Tu veux vraiment la bouffer ?

Dôméki, ses instincts d'animal ressortant : ... Yûko grillée ...

Watanuki, réellement inquiet : ...

Dôméki, fronçant les sourcils : Après tout, elle m'a fait croire que la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde partageait les même sentiments que moi ... sans se soucier de ce que tu peux en penser, par-dessus le marché ...

Watanuki, blessé : ... Dôméki ...

¤ Cela lui fait mal de voir Dôméki souffrir ...

Il sent son coeur se transpercer ...

... il voulait tout faire pour lui arracher un sourire ... ¤

Dôméki : Allez, on y va.

Watanuki : Attends.

Dôméki, se retournant : Quoi ?

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : Dis-moi.

Watanuki : Euh ... je ...

Dôméki : Tu ?

Watanuki : **NE SOIS PAS AUSSI AGACE !!! CA ME STRESSE !!!**

Dôméki : Je ne suis pas agacé. Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Watanuki : ... ne ... ne sois pas si sûr ... que ... que tu ... ne m'auras jamais ...

Dôméki : ?...

Watanuki, rougissant en se tortillant les doigts : ... il se peut que ... je ressente ... un ... petit quelque chose pour toi ...

Dôméki, surpris : ...

Watanuki, levant les yeux : ... peut-être ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

¤ La main de l'archer se tend vers le petit brun, alors que celui-ci est très mal à l'aise ... ¤

Dôméki : Viens.

Watanuki : ...

¤ Timdement, il avance sa main vers la sienne, pose le bout de ses doigts dans la paume de l'homme ...

... qui prend fermement la main timide, et l'attire contre lui, ramenant son bras armé autour de sa taille.

Le coeur de Watanuki fait un bond phénoménal. ¤

Dôméki : Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

Watanuki : ...

Dôméki : ...

Watanuki, parti dans un trip : Beaucoup d'amour et de sensations fortes !

Dôméki : Ca tombe bien, moi aussi.

¤ Il le regarde comme un prédateur. ¤

Watanuki, effrayé : ... euh ... tu ne vas pas me bouffer ?!...

Dôméki : Embrasse-moi gros thon.

Watanuki, perplexe : ... euh ... ça se mange le thon ...

¤ Dans la salle à manger, Yûko vit un enfer avec Clow ... ¤

Clow, pleurant presque : Yûkokineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeette !!!

Yûko : Si seulement je savais comment te faire taire ... parce qu'à part le physique, tu n'as **rien du tout** !

Clow : T'ES MECHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTE !!! Tout ce que je veux c'est une petite femme qui me fasse mes repas !!!

Yûko : Va te trouver une nana ailleurs !!! Je ne marche pas !

Clow : Et si j'invente une carte qui te livre du saké tous les soirs ?

Yûko : ... huuuuum ... ça peut se négocier ...

Clow : C'est vrai ?!

Yûko : Elle me livrerait combien de litres par soir ?

Clow : Trois ! Je ne peux pas plus !

Yûko : Laisse tomber !

Clow : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! JE NE PEUX VIVRE SANS TOI !!! SANS TOI, JE SUIS MORT !!! MES JOURS SERONT SI NOIRS ALORS JE N'OSE PAS SAVOIR COMMENT SERONT MES NUITS !!!

Yûko : Noires, en toute logique.

Clow : S'il te plaît !!!

Yûko : Prends cette foutue carte de l'échange et CASSE-TOI !!!

Clow : D'accord ... mais sache que tu peux venir pour les vacances, je n'ai pas changé d'adresse ...

Yûko : Pas question que je retourne dans cet endroit pourri !!! Avec que du sable à perte de vue et des tempêtes de sable qui arrivent sans prévenir !!! Je déteste avoir du sable dans mes talons aiguilles et dans mon décolleté, ça gratte !!!

Clow : Dieu miséricorde ! Tu ne connais point la chanson ?!

Yûko : Je ne viendrai **JAMAIS** au rendez-vous de nos promesses !

Clow : GYAAAAH !!! Tu es méchante ! Et dire que j'espérais avoir un fils avec toi !

Yûko : Imbécile, tu en as déjà un, une grande gigue de 17 ans aussi pathétique que toi ! Quoiqu'un peu plus intelligent, j'adore ce petit ... Et tu t'es cassé comme un malpropre !

Clow, pleurant : Mais je n'étais qu'un gamin à l'époque !!!

Yûko : J'ai dû le mettre à la dass à cause de toi, sombre con !!!

Clow : GYAH !!! Pauvre petite chose !

Yûko : Ceci dit, je savais que j'allais le retrouver ...

Clow : Alors, nous avons un fils ?...

Yûko : ... ce petit a hérité de mes dons, mais il n'en voulait pas ... c'est un irresponsable ! Tout comme toi !!!

Clow : MAIS TU PEUX PAS DIRE CA !!! C'EST TON FILS !!!

Yûko : **C'EST LE TIEN AUSSI, SALOPARD !!!** Mais il ne sait pas que nous sommes ses parents biologiques !!! Et il faudrait mieux pas, je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait engendrer !

Clow : ... pauvre petit, sa mère le maltraîte ...

Yûko : Oh ça va ! Tant qu'il ne sait rien !

Clow : ...

Yûko : ...

Clow : Je sais !

Yûko, pâle : ...

Clow, les yeux brillants d'émotion : Elevons-le ici, ensemble ! Redevenons une famille unie et heureuse !

Yûko : Il en est HORS DE QUESTION !!!

Clow, se collant à elle : Mais si ! Ce serait comme dans Dallas ! Toi en Sue-Helen et moi en...

Yûko, le repoussant : **RETOURNE D'OÙ TU VIENS !!!**

Clow : NAAAAAAAAAAN !!!

Yûko, partant dans le jardin : Si c'est comme ça, j'emménage chez le copain de Watanuki et j'y fais ma boutique ! Comme tu sais pas où il habite, tu ne sauras pas où me trouver ! HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

¤ Mais elle déchante lorsqu'elle sent une flèche la frôler, et se planter dans le mur de la maison ... ¤

Clow, paniquant : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! Ma Yûkokinette !...

Yûko, bleue : ...

Voix : Watanuki, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais ...

¤ Elle se retourne, et voit ... ¤

Dôméki, pointant son arc armé d'une flèche vers Yûko : ... une bonne cuisse de Yûko à la broche, ça me mets l'eau à la bouche ...

Watanuki : Je suis une peu perplexe à l'idée que tu sois cannibal mais ça ne me dérange pas que tu bouffes Yûko.

Yûko : Il est cannibal !?!

Clow, heureux en voyant Watanuki : M... Mon fils !

¤ Il le regarde de haut en bas ... ¤

Clow, gaga : Oh, il a les mêmes petites lunettes sexy que moi !

Watanuki, plaquant sus mains sur son visage en voyant Clow : GYAAAAH !!! Le taré d'aujourd'hui !!!

Clow, tendant les bras : Kimihiro ! Viens dans les bras de papa !

¤ Clow se précipite pour le voir ... ¤

Clow : Oh mon...

Watanuki, s'éloignant de lui : **SALE PERVERS !!!**

Clow : ...

¤ Dans le jardin, Dôméki s'amusait bien à viser Yûko avec ses flèches ... ¤

Watanuki : Dôméki, mon chéri !

Dôméki, tournant la tête vers lui : Groumf.

Watanuki : Oublie Yûko ! Bouffe-le lui ! C'est lui qui m'a harcelé toute la journée !!!

Dôméki, en arrêt sur image : ...

Watanuki : Bouffe-les **tous les deux** !

Clow : **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!**

Dôméki : C'est vrai qu'il y a l'air d'y avoir plus de viande sur lui que sur Yûko ...

Yûko : VAS-Y DÔMEKI !!! BOUFFE-LE !!!

Dôméki, à Yûko : ... huuuuum ... je le bouffe, et après j'te mets au congel' pour demain.

Yûko : NON MAIS CA VA PAS !?! J'AI UN GOÛT DE VIEILLE VACHE !!!

Dôméki : ... vieille vache ...

Yûko : ...

Dôméki : C'est bon, ça.

Watanuki : Finalement, ça me tente la chair humaine ! Dis-moi, tu comptes les préparer comment ?

Clow : Stop ! STOP !!! ARRÊTONS LE MASSACRE !!! Il faut faire une réunion de famille !

Watanuki : Que...

Yûko : ¤soupir¤ Puisqu'on est partis ...

¤ Elle s'approche de Watanuki, alors que Dôméki commence à reprendre ses esprits ... ¤

Yûko : Watanuki, il faut que tu saches une chose ...

Watanuki : ...

Yûko : Tu sais que Clow et moi, on a été amants ...

Clow, s'incrustant : Oui ! Et c'était chaud bouillant !

Yûko, catégorique : La ferme.

Watanuki : Ouais ... et alors ?

Yûko : Eh bien...

Clow : Eh bien quand papa et maman s'aiment très forts, ils font...

Yûko : **ON T'A PAS SONNE !!!**

Clow : Mais j'ai le droit d'expliquer !!!

Yûko : Tu es très mal placé pour ça !!! Donc, je disais que Clow et moi avions passé une nuit ensemble il y a 18 années ...

Watanuki, cramoisi : Mais je m'en fous de ça !!! C'est pas mes affaires !!!

Yûko : J'ai été enceinte. Seulement j'ai dû mettre mon enfant à la dass parce que j'étais trop jeune et que MÔSSIEUR ne voulait avoir aucune responsabilité à propos de ça !

Watanuki : ...

Yûko : Watanuki, tu étais cet enfant.

Watanuki : ...

Clow : Viens faire un câlin à papa !

Yûko : ...

Watanuki : ... vous vous foutez de ma gueule, c'est ça !?!

Yûko : Non. Tout est ineluctable. Notre rencontre l'était.

Clow : Oh ! J'adore quand tu dis ça, ma Yûkokinette !

Yûko : Mais ta gueule !

Watanuki : ...

Clow : ...

¤ Il se précipite à l'intérieur de la maison ... ¤

Les trois autres : ...

Dôméki, pointant le toit du doigt : Regardez là-haut.

¤ Yûko et Clow deviennent pâles ... ¤

Watanuki, debout sur le toit dans une pose tragique : Adieu, monde cruel !

Clow, se collant à Yûko : **GYAAAAAAAAH !!! FISTON VA SE SUICIDER !!!**

Yûko, agacée : Ca va, crétin, descends de là !!!

Watanuki : Nan !!! J'veux pas !!!

Yûko : Mais tu t'entends parler ?! On dirait ton père !!!

Watanuki, outré version Lady Oscar : Pourquoi moi !?! Qu'ai-je fait de mal !?!

Clow : Descends tout de suite sinon papa va te mettre une fessée !

Watanuki, repensant à toutes ses aventures de la journée : **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!**

¤ En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouve en bas ...

... dans un flot de larmes ... ¤

Watanuki : Mais pourquoiiiiiiiiii ?...

Yûko : Il faudra que tu l'acceptes mon gars.

Clow : Papa est fier de toi, tu le sais, ça ?

Tous : ..............................................................................................

Watanuki, retournant dans la maison : ... j'vais me coucher ...

¤ Il part, Dôméki sur ses talons après un temps de réaction ... ¤

Clow : Tu seras privé de dessert !!!

Yûko : Te fatigues pas, tu sais très bien que tu ne feras jamais un bon père.

Clow, pleurant : Mais je peux bien essayer ! Non ?

Yûko, soupirant : Vous êtes pathétiques tous les deux ...

¤ Watanuki, dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, pleure autant qu'il pourrait pisser.

Sans rire.

Dôméki se laisse tomber lourdement sur les fesses à côté du déprimé, et le regarde avec compassion. ¤

Watanuki : ... Dôméki ...

¤ Le grand brun passe un bras sur les épaules de son ami et, de son autre main, tourne la tête de celui-ci vers lui ...

Il l'embrasse. ¤

Dôméki : Pleure pas.

Watanuki : ... merci ... mais ... mais ...

Dôméki, compatissant : ...

Watanuki : ... maintenant que j'ai des parents ... pourquoi c'est pas ceux que je voulais !?! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!

Dôméki, tapotant son dos : Les parents, c'est pas sur commande.

Watanuki : ... peut-être, mais EUX !!!

Dôméki, continuant à tapoter son dos : Je sais, je sais ... c'est pas des cadeaux ...

Watanuki : Ca ne peut pas ête mes parents !!! Je ne leur ressemble pas !!!

Dôméki : Non, rassure-toi ...

**TEMPS DE REFLEXION ...**

Dôméki : ... quoique ...

Watanuki : JE NE LEUR RESSEMBLE PAS DU TOUT !!! JE N'AI RIEN EN COMMUN AVEC CE DEBILE MENTAL ET CETTE IVROGNE !!!

Dôméki : Tu portes des lunettes, tu as un beau visage sans traits, tu as les yeux bleus et tu pousses des cris d'hytériques, comme ton père, tu vois les esprits, tu communiques avec eux, tu fais des plans diaboliques et tu aimes commander les autres, comme ta mère.

Watanuki, scandalisé et ramené à la réalité : **TA GUEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULE !!!**

Dôméki, se bouchant les oreilles : Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendu, cette réplique-là ...

Watanuki : Je ne veux rien avoir en commun avec ces abrutis ...

Dôméki : Mais c'est pas parce que c'est eux tes parents que je ne t'aime plus.

Watanuki : Ca me touche beaucoup Dôméki, moi aussi je t'aime, MAIS CE N'EST PAS LA QUESTION !!!

Dôméki : Tu veux peut-être dormir ?

Watanuki : Non ! Je ne pourrais pas dormir tant que je saurais qu'ils sont mes parents !

Dôméki : Watanuki ... je peux te le faire oublier ...

Watanuki, interpellé : ...

¤ C'est alors que Dôméki prend ses poignets et le fait tomber sur le lit. Il se met à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui ... ¤

Dôméki : ... en te faisant l'amour comme une bête ...

Watanuki, cramoisi : Hein ?!... euh ...

¤ Et il se jette sur Watanuki ... ¤

Clow, entrouvrant la porte : À table les garçons !

¤ Les "garçons" sont dans une position bien délicate ...

Dôméki était sur le point d'arracher la chemise de Watanuki, quant à Watanuki ...

... Watanuki avait attrappé le bassin de l'exorciste avec ses jambes ...

Bref, imaginez la tête du père ... ¤

Clow, catastrophé : **RHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!**

Dôméki : Vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer, beau-père.

Watanuki, sans voix : ...

¤ À table, Yûko mange tranquillement son oden.

Clow est scandalisé. ¤

Clow : Tu ne te rends pas compte !?! Ton fils, à son âge, confond encore les garçons et les filles !!!

Yûko, très calme : Il ne les confond pas, il est parfaitement conscient de ses actes.

Dôméki : ¤miam miam miam mium miom miam¤

Watanuki, en parfaite statue : .......................................................................................................

Clow : Mais...mais...ça veut dire que... **RHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!**

Yûko : Ca y est, il a tilté.

Clow : Oh non ! Tout est de ma faute ! Je suis désolé ! Oh, mon garçon ! C'est parce que tu n'as pas eu l'affection de ton papa !

Yûko, mangeant un bout de poulpe ( j'en ai mangé c'est trop bon !!!... euh ... pardon ... ) : ... c'est pas vrai ...

Clow : Alors tu vas chercher tout l'amour, celui d'un homme, un vrai, ailleurs que dans ta famille ! Tu as été traumatisé, mon pauvre petit ! Mais tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter ! Tout va bien maintenant ! Papa est là ! On va pouvoir rattrapper le temps per...

¤ Et il se prend un plat d'oden dans la gueule. ¤

Watanuki, super énervé : Je n'en ai pas besoin et je n'ai jamais été traumatisé, merci.

Clow, qui a encore le plat d'oden dans sa face : ...

Yûko : Bien envoyé, mon fils.

Watanuki : Je n'ai pas pu résister.

Yûko : Moi je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde à tous les deux. Et je veux avoir **PLEIN** de petits-enfants !

Watanuki : Mais c'est pas possible d'avoir des enfants entre hommes !!!

Dôméki : ¤miam miam¤ ¤ne prend pas part à la discussion¤

Yûko : En es-tu si sûr ?...

Watanuki : PARFAITEMENT !!! C'est de la biologie, tout ce qu'il y a de plus logique !!!

Yûko : Il n'en est pas de même dans le monde des esprits ...

Clow, qui n'a toujours pas retiré le plat d'oden de son visage : ...

Yûko : Bon ça va, va te rincer le visage avant que la nourritude ne se colle à ton visage.

Clow : ¤suite de mots incompréhensible¤

¤ Il se lève, et part dans la salle de bain. ¤

Watanuki : ... euh ...

Dôméki, qui a enfin fini son plat : Comptez sur moi pour vous combler d'enfants, belle-mère.

Yûko, joyeusement : Je t'en prie, appelle-moi "belle-maman" !

Dôméki : ... belle-maman ...

Watanuki : ... que ...

Yûko : Tu peux tomber enceint si tu en as la forte volonté.

Watanuki, manquant de tomber : **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!**

Yûko : Et voilà, irresponsable comme son père.

Watanuki : Elle n'a pas bu ?

Dôméki, reniflant pour chercher une odeur : Non, j'en ai pas l'impression.

Watanuki, pétrifié : ... 'tain, j'suis hermaphrodite ...

Dôméki : Ton pouvoir dépasse les forces de la nature. C'est cool.

Watanuki, sur le point de pleurer : Moi, je ne sais pas comment le prendre ... je suis un homme et je peux tomber enceint à tout moment !!!

Dôméki : Non, que si tu en as envie. Donc, si tu le fais par simple plaisir, tu ne seras pas fécondé.

Watanuki, se levant de table : **C'EST UN TRUC DE MALADE !!!**

Yûko : Aaaaaaaah, c'est beau la nature ...

¤ Et le temps passe à table ...

Yûko boit et se marre.  
Clow regarde "Amour gloire et beauté" à la télé.

Dôméki et Watanuki, eux, ont fui ...

Logique. ¤

Yûko : Alors, que penses-tu de ton fils ?

Clow : Il hurle tout le temps ...

Yûko : Tu ne t'es jamais entendu ...

Clow : Mais ... mais ... il me déteste !!!

Yûko : Raison de plus pour l'apprécier.

Clow : ... je ne sais plus quoi faire ...

Yûko : Mais tu n'as rien à faire. Il faut le laisser vivre sa vie. Après tout, pour lui, nous ne serons jamais ses vrais parents ...

Clow : ...

¤ Clow finit de regarder son épisode, les larmes aux yeux ... ¤

Yûko : ... dis ...

Clow, éteignant la télé : Quoi ?

Yûko : ... tu te souviens quand on a enfermé le prêtre pour lui faire des châtouilles sous le pied avec un plumeau ?

Clow : Oui ! Et on a failli se faire tuer par le prince, mon fils Toya ...

Yûko : Il avait un martinet à la main ...

Clow : Il avait juré de nous transformer en chair à patée !

Yûko : Et Sakura s'est ramenée avec Shaolan : "NOOOOOOOOON !!! Ne vous tuez pas !!!"

Clow : Suite à ça, on est partis dans ma chambre, Toya est resté avec Yukito, et nos petits bouts de chou sont partis jouer dans le jardin !

Yûko : C'est ce jour-là que je suis tombée enceinte ...

Clow : On s'était bien marrés, hein ?...

Yûko : ... c'était le bon temps ...

Clow : ...

Yûko : ...

Clow : ...

Yûko, se levant : Oh, toi !

¤ Elle le prend par l'arrière du col de sa robe, et l'emmène dans le couloir, comme un cro-magnon ramenant sa proie ... ¤

Watanuki, entrouvrant la porte de sa chambre : ...

Dôméki, passant sa tête au-dessus de celle de son amant : ...

Yûko, emmenant Clow dans la chambre : Viens par là, on va bien s'amuser toi et moi !

Clow, complètement gaga : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ...

Watanuki : ... hirk ...

Dôméki : Ils sont cools tes parents en fait.

Watanuki, le poussant dans sa chambre en refermant la porte : Tais-toi !

¤ Dit-il avant de l'embrasser ...

... et de prendre exemple sur ses parents.

Sans le vouloir, bien sûr ...

µµµµµµ

Deux jours plus tard ... ¤

Watanuki, dans l'entrée de chez Yûko en tenant deux énormes valises dans les mains, l'air décidé : J'en ai marre de cette barraque ! J'me casse chez Dôméki !

Clow : NON !!! IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION TU ES TROP JEUNE !!!

Watanuki : Trop jeune pour supporter des individus pareils, ouais !!!

Clow : **GYAAAAH !!! YÛKO !!! IL FAUT L'EN EMPÊCHER !!!**

Yûko, très calme : Oh, ça va, laisse le faire sa crise d'ado.

Clow : Mais...mais...

Watanuki : Je ne resterai pas plus longtemps dans cette maison de fous !!!

Clow : **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! FISTON !!!**

¤ Et Watanuki part ... ¤

Clow, pleurant : ... c'était si court ...

Yûko : Ne crois pas qu'il va s'échapper comme ça ...

¤ Watanuki s'apprête à sortir de la résidence ...

... quand un tube de fourrure s'enroule autour de son cou ... ¤

Watanuki : Eh !!! Mugetsu !!!

Mugestu, se serrant contre lui : ¤love, love¤

Watanuki, essayant de le faire partir : Arrête !!! Tu m'étrangles !!!

Yûko, regardant Clow : Il devra d'abord affronter cette furie ... et ce n'est pas gagné !

Clow, super heureux : Alors il va rester ?!

Watanuki : MAIS J'AI PAS DIT "OUI" !!!

¤ Mais il n'a pas eu le choix ...

C'est donc Dôméki qui s'est déplacé chez Yûko ...

Ils vécurent heureux à quatre dans la maison, jusqu'à ce que Mugetsu décide de partir chez Dôméki avec Watanuki ! ¤

**Owari !**

Alors, c'était comment ? Vous avez aimé ?

Je sais, c'est délirant, mais voilà, ça fait pas de mal parfois ...

Une review ?

MERCI ENCORE D'AVOIR LU !!!

Bisous à tous !

Tohru


End file.
